


#TokyoDebacle2013

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [13]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited story behind #TokyoDebacel2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post. I've been traveling. But here you go!

#TokyoDebacle2013

 

Peter came home to an empty apartment. It wasn't that much of a surprise. Wade probably accepted a job or shield mission and just forgot to tell his loving and caring boyfriends. Matt would be at work until 5:30pm unless they got another huge case. Peter was hoping that didn't happen. He had had a rough day and was looking forward to being the center of a cuddle sandwich. Being denied all cuddles would be a devastating blow on Peter's poor and fragile mental state.

He threw his book bag into his private work space. Wade had insisted they have a big enough apartment for them each to have their own space when needed. Peter was glad for his room when he had a report due, but he preferred to spend as much time as possible around his boyfriends. He knew he could be clingy, but so was Wade. Matt needed his space sometimes and they were all okay with that. Sensory overload was hard thing to deal with. Peter really hoped Matt wasn’t in need of meditation when he got home. He really wanted a hug that lasted hours.

Peter fell on to the couch face first, hoping to take a quick nap before Matt came home and they went on patrol. Unfortunately, he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. He really wanted that cuddle session.

…

Wade didn’t return. It had been almost a month and there was no sign of him. All he had told Matt when leaving in the morning was “SHIELD mission. Love you” then ran out the door. Matt already didn’t trust SHIELD. He would rather Wade take private jobs than SHIELD missions, but to Wade, he was doing good when he helped them out. Peter contacted SHIELD asking about Wade. All he got was, “He is on a top secret mission. Only Fury and Coulson know his whereabouts.”

When Peter confronted Patch-y as Spider-man, the walking dick, as Matt so lovingly called him (“AWE! Matty! How did you know he was nothing more than a one eyed snake?” Wade squealed the first time Matt said it.), basicly told Peter it was none of his business. Either the trio were really good at hiding their relationship, or Furry didn’t know as much as he thought he did. It was Peter’s business where his Lover-Pool was. And neither Matt nor Peter would stand back and do nothing.

Matt tracked down Wade’s buddy, Weasel, as Peter use his Avenger connections to track Wade. Tony was way too happy to help Peter. Fury had obviously pissed the genius off recently. As Tony hacked into the SHIELD computers, Weasel was working on tapping into the GPS on Wade’s teleporting belt. Even though it rarely worked correctly, Wade still wore it.

According to SHIELD, Wade should have been in Russia taking down a Hydra base. His belt however was pinging Tokyo, Japan.

Tony was all too willing to fly the two to Russia. It quickly turned into an Avenger+2 rescue mission. Captain’s excuse was to keep Tony out of trouble. Naturally Falcon tagged along to keep Captain out of trouble. Clint claimed him and Kate needed their Mario Kart buddy back in one piece and he wanted to make sure it happened. Kate tagged along for “on hands job training.” Natasha claimed she didn't want Kate to be the only female in a plane filled with “Battle Hungry Testosterone.” And Thor was just bored. Fighting a battle was exactly what he needed. Bruce stayed behind to keep the crew up on SHIELD’s data and to help Weasel keep track of Wade’s belt.

They took one of Tony’s new planes he was developing for SHIELD (“Hey! I need to test it out anyways!”) and made their way to Russia first. The ride was tense. Matt knew everyone was wondering what Spider-man and Daredevil could possibly want with Deadpool so badly. They knew Spider-man was Deadpool’s only friend, but what Matt had to do with this, they were lost.

About thirty minutes away, Captain finally spoke up. “We don’t know what we are getting into. Everyone keep your comms open. If you find him or anything that is…”

“Just so Hydra?” Clint supplied. 

“Sure, let’s go with that. Either way, call for back-up. Ironman, Falcon and I will be group one. Hawkeye, Hawkeye, and Spider-man...”

“No.” Spider-man cut in. “I’ll go with Daredevil.”

Captain eyed him for a minute before continuing, “Okay, Thor then, You three will be group two. Spider-man, Daredevil, and Black Widow, you will be three.”

Tony landed the plane a safe, but close enough, distance from the base. He reassured the group that if things went south, and fast, he could call the plane with his suit. Upon entering the base, the group was bombarded with nothing. They were the only living thing in the base, not even Matt was picking up anything. The group split to cover more area. Upon entering a large room, that was obviously a science lab, Peter and Matt understood why there was no one around. The room had a medical bed in it with restraints. Old blood painted the bed. Old, yet newer, blood splatters painted the walls and floor. Broken glass was scattered around the room. Scorch marks marked a countertop and wall where a bunsen burner had been knocked over. Who ever had been in this room had met a very pissed off Wade.

The following rooms were in no better shape. Medical equipment lay broken on the floor. Any and all glass had been shattered. Not even laptops were left unharmed. It wasn’t until two corridors down, did the wreckage stopped. One of the doors had been painted with blood and what Matt recognized as dried brain matter.

“He was stopped here,” Matt stated.

Peter nodded and opened the door. It was the security room. Inside were 10 chairs and over a hundred screens with live video feed. Peter watched as the birds and Thor made their way through what looked to be a series of holding cells. The cameras were so good, Peter could make out scratch marks on the cell walls.

“We found the security room,” Black Widow announced into the comm. “Team one, you’re not going to find much on that floor. It looks like it was all storage and sleeping quarters. Head right down the next hall and head up a flight. It looks like office spaces and untouched labs. A lot of equipment was left behind so, you should find something. Team two, you might as well head up too, there is nothing down there. I’m going to check the feed. See how far back it goes.”

Natasha started working, pressing buttons on the panel in front of her. She pulled up a date entry box and Daredevil gave her the date Deadpool left. An error flashed on the screen, “Date not found.” She tried for days after until she finally hit something two weeks ago. The video was still. It looked like the base had been emptied by that point except one lone man making his way from the security room. Peter recognized the lanky, jittery guy as Deadpool’s friend Bob. He made his way down the halls, to an office. Once in the office he walked behind the desk and took something out of a pouch and unfolded it then showed it to the camera and placed it in the desk drawer before leaving.

“Team one, head to office number 1-3-3. Once in there open the top middle desk drawer and pull out the letter.”

There were a few minutes of silence before Falcon spoke, “It’s addressed to Wifu and Husbando?” 

“Do not open it,” Spider-man and Daredevil said in unison. Daredevil continued, “Meet us out front. That’s all we need.”

“I’m taking some of these computer hard drives. Have to know what these assholes were doing.” Tony announced.

When the group gathered outside, Peter all but snached the letter out of Falcons’ hand. Peter looked at the simple writing. It wasn’t Deadpool’s, but Peter recognized it. Wade had given Bob Peter and Matt’s nicknames and Bob had given them Wade’s coordinates. 

“Look’s like we are going to here,” Peter announced and handed Stark the coordinance.

Once in the jet, Tony compared the Bob’s coordinance with Weasel’s. Both lead to warehouses right next to each other. The team Decided to split into two groups. Ironman, Captain America, Falcon and Thor would go to Weasel’s warehouse while the other’s went to Bob’s.

Another awkward silence filled flight, where the Avengers really, really wanted to ask what was up with the two red clad men and Deadpool, the group arrived in Tokyo. Tony landed the plane on top of a nearby building with a helicopter pad. 

Upon bursting into the warehouses, the group found startled Hydra agents. Spider-man was sure Thor’s battle cry could be heard for miles. The two teams fought their way in, Checking every possible place for the missing mercenary. Part way in, Peter found Bob. He webbed him to a crate and leaned in.

“Hey buddy. Thank’s for the letter. Where is Lover?” Peter asked.

“They… they took him to another building. It’s the office looking building behind here. He should be in the basement where they have cells. But his stuff is in the other warehouse.” Bob whispered.

“Thanks. You want to pretend like we knocked you out or would you like DD to actually knock you out?”

Bob sighed. “I’m so bad at pretending, just do it.”

Clearly Matt heard this, because he walked over, gave Bob an apologetic look, then hit him over the head. Bob went out cold. 

“Team one, Deadpool’s stuff is in that warehouse. Make sure you grab it. Our princess is in another castle,” Spider-man said into the comm. “We need to make our way into the other building.”

“Oh goody!” Hawkeye cheered, “because the old man and I are tied and we just ran out of Hydra agents.”

Group two made their way to the building Bob directed them to. They encountered henchmen outside of the building, having been tipped off. The group fought their way through the the mass and were soon joined by Thor, the other three were checking crates in the warehouse.

“We found his stuff.” Tony announced. “We will take it back to the plane and join you guys.”

“No,” Spider-man and Daredevil echoed.

“Please, stop doing that.” Tony groaned.

“Sorry, not sorry,” Spider-man answered. “Bring us his Katanas, holsters with the guns, and his belt with pouches.”

“So… bring everything?” 

Daredevil snorted. “That wasn’t everything he brought.” He said, punching a guy and breaking his nose. “Did you come across any other weapons, explosives, or anything else that screams ‘Deadpool?’”

“There is this Hello Kitty duffle bag and backpack.”

Spider-man chuckled webbing an agent to the ceiling. “Yeah those are his.”

Eventually, Captain America and Falcon showed up with the requested items. Spider-man took Wade’s katanas and thy holsters and equipped them. Daredevil took the remaining stuff and the two resumed their fighting. The group made their way to the stair case. Thor and the Hawks stayed behind to guard while the others went down to the cells. Sure enough there were rows of cells with hospital looking doors at the end of the hall. The cells were, thankfully and devastatingly, empty. Peter and Matt ran to the end of the hall and through the double doors. Inside was Deadpool, naked, bleeding, and barely alive. The two scientists in the room paused with a syringe in the air. 

Spider-man was livid, but Matt beat him to the hit. It was probably a good thing too since Peter wasn’t sure he would have held back. Instead Peter concentrated on setting Wade free. He grabbed Wade’s ankle restraints, which Peter noticed were spiked on the inside, and broke the from the wall. He then repeated the action on the wrist restraints, tearing them from the wall. Wade mumbled something Peter couldn’t make out as he caught him. As Peter was pulling the shackles from Wade he noticed a black collar. 

“Bomb,” Wade mumbled a little more clearly. “Neck. Don’t. Boom.”

“Damn it!” Matt yelled. “Just once, I would like to do something big with you without a big boom being involved.”

“Not big.” Wade managed. “Just. Head. Boom. Growback. You won't.”

Peter sighed. “How do we remove it?” 

“Can’t. Boom. Tried. Died. Few times.”

“Okay,” Peter soothed. “We’ll figure it out.”

A harsh scream reminded Peter there were others in the room. Natasha had the least injured scientist in the most painful hold Peter had ever seen with one arm being pulled down his back. With his free hand he was typing away at the laptop. Anytime she felt he paused too long, she jerked his arm earning a scream from him. Soon enough the man was begging that it was done and to let him go. Natasha dropped him to the floor as Wade's collar made a beeping noise then came undone. Matt stripped one of the scientist of their coat and tossed it to Peter who dressed Wade in it. The two lifted their boyfriend and started making their way out.

Halfway down the hall, Thor announced that all the enemies had been defeated and that a victory feast was in order. Once to the plane, Wade, sandwiched between the two men and finally more coherent, grabbed his boyfriend's hands. “Missed you.”

Matt squeezed his hand, “Missed you, too.”

Peter laid his head on Wade’s shoulder. “We’re setting rules when we get home.”


	2. BONUS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I had no real plan for this. I got home, typed it up and am calling it good XD 
> 
> Sorry!

*Avenger Tower One Week Later*

Iron Man had called Spider-man to the tower after their Deadpool rescue. The young man had finally sent a message saying he was on his way. The Avengers were gathered in a conference room waiting for the young man to show up.

Tony stared at the open window, waiting. The red and blue clad man eventually appeared in the window.

“Nice of you to finally meet with us,” Steve said and gestured to an empty chair. “Come on in and have a seat, Spider-man.”

“No thanks.”

They could all tell he was ready to flee if things got too intense. Tony was in no mood to play nice and got to the point.

“Spider-man. What is your relationship with Deadpool?”

Clint facepalmed and Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony’s tactic. Tony cared not.

“Does it really matter?” Spider-man said defensively.

“Spider-man,” Steve cut in before Tony could say anything, “we are just worried about you.”

Natasha closed her eyes and began breathing deeply. Clint just left his palm on his face.

“Dude! You’re worried about me!? Deadpool was captured and tortured for weeks while SHIELD did nothing to help and you’re worried about me? What? Are you afraid I’m hanging out with the wrong crowd now?”

“It’s not like that…” Steve began but was cut off by Tony.

“You came to me asking for help.”

“That was obviously a mistake!” Spider-man yelled and prepared to swing away.

“How is Wade doing?” Clint asked. “Kate really misses our gaming buddy.”

“He’s doing fine.” Spider-man answered harshly.

“It’s not just you we are worried about. We are worried about Deadpool and Daredevil also,” Natasha added. “We saw the lengths you would go through to get him back.”

Spider-man’s shoulders sunk a little. “We’re dating,” he stated quietly.

“Dating who?” Steve asked.

Spider-man snorted. “Deadpool and Daredevil. We didn’t tell anyone because we don’t want someone to use it against one of us. But we haven’t exactly been hiding it either.”

“Pay up!” Natasha said holding out her hand.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Clint held up a finger to Natasha and turned towards Spider-man. “Are just you dating both? Or are all three of you in a relationship together. OR!” Clint got really excited, “Are you and Daredevil dating, and Deadpool is really just there to sexually satisfy you guys. Hence the nicknames, Husbando, Waifu and Lover.”

Spider-man laughed, genuinely laughed. “The second one! Wait till Deadpool hears that one!”

Clint grunted and handed Natasha a piece of paper. Thor handed her a book and Tony handed over a set of keys.

“Is this why you turned down being an Avenger?” Steve asked once everyone settled down.

“Not the reason you are thinking. Juggling school, a part time job, being Spider-man, and a relationship with those two is enough. I wasn’t throwing Avenger duty in there too.” He took a deep breath. “Please, don’t tell SHIELD about us. Daredevil doesn’t trust them. And after this whole thing, I don’t think I do either.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Tony grinned, “However, I will be in touch…” The Avengers turned towards Tony.

“Are you seriously blackmailing him?” Bruce asked.

“WHAT!? NO! I have product testing that needs to be done! It’s nice getting an outside opinion.”

“Soo…” Spider-man rubbed his neck., “Is that it?”

“What? Did you want us to tell you Deadpool is bad for you?” Natasha asked, looking through the book. “You’re a grown man. Besides, Deadpool has changed.” Natasha grinned and looked up at Peter. “I have a feeling it’s all because of you and Daredevil. We just needed you to settle this bet.” Natasha stuck the paper from Clint in the book then stood up grabbed the keys and waved bye before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the rescue mission, the Avengers had a meeting where the bet had taken place. They discussed the possible relationship Peter was having. Both Steve and Tony got their overprotective dad emotions out then. It consisted of Tony pouting and being overly dramatic about losing Spider-man as a teammate because he had a hero complex where he thought the Avengers didn't want him if he was hanging around Deadpool. Steve was just overly concerned, forgetting that Spider-man was a grown ass adult.
> 
> Clint bet his secret brownie recipe, Thor bet a book of Asgardian battle moves, Tony bet one of his cars, and Steve bet one homemade dinner of the winners choice. Bruce was not getting into a bet with Natasha. He knew better.


End file.
